1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, in general, to a multi-layered interconnect structure, and in particular, to the lamination of liquid crystal polymer (LCP) dielectric layers within the multi-layered interconnect structure.
2. Related Art
Organic substrates, such as chip carriers, have been and continue to be developed for many applications. However, it would be desirable to reduce costs and inefficiencies that currently characterize fabrication of organic substrates.